Distraction
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Requested by a Twitter User. Amanda and Olivia sexting. Takes place in Season 16. I hope you enjoy! Please, RnR!


Author's Note: This Fic was requested by a user on Twitter. I'm gonna go take a cold shower now lol. I hope you enjoy this! Please RnR

Distraction

Amanda Rollins sat at her desk in the 16th Precinct, her head buried in her work even though her mind was wandering. She and her Lieutenant Olivia Benson had been dating secretly for the past two weeks. Olivia had helped her through the ordeal with Patton and after that they became closer. As they became closer, their feelings for each other blossomed until they finally admitted them to each other. Amanda looked up towards Olivia's office. She could see the brunette busily working on paperwork of her own. Amanda smiled as she stared at her girlfriend. Her hair flowed over her shoulders as one hand rested on her forehead. Her glasses, which Amanda always found incredibly sexy, sat perched on her nose. The white blouse she wore hung lower on her chest, exposing some of the skin there. Amanda felt her cheeks flush as she thought about their night of passion the night before. An idea suddenly came to her. She grabbed her phone and opened a text to Olivia.

 _Hey Liv. You look beautiful today.:)_

She watched as Olivia's eyes moved from her paperwork to her phone beside her. Picking it up Amanda saw her smile.

 _So do you._

Amanda smiled at the reply. Leaning back in her chair she licked her lips as she typed out a response.

 _I can't stop thinking about last night. The things you did to me…God Olivia. I've never experienced anything like that before._

The blonde detective looked up and saw Olivia's cheeks flush. The brunette looked up and met her eyes through the window of her office. Amanda could almost see her brown eyes darken. The blonde grinned as she watched her look down at her phone.

 _Amanda, we really shouldn't be discussing this now…._

 _Oh and why is that Lieutenant? Does it make you uncomfortable? Does remembering my face buried between your thighs make you squirm?_

The detective looked up and noticed Olivia's eyes darken again. She watched as she rubbed her hand on her desk before replying.

 _You have no idea what it does to me Detective. But if we don't stop this I'm going to be forced to punish you._

Amanda smirked, the heat between her legs increasing.

 _Oh? And just how would you punish me?_

 _Mmmm I would lay you down on my desk and kiss you hard, pushing my tongue deep into your mouth. I'd roam my hands up and down your body, pushing my leg between your thighs. Then I'd rip open your shirt and trail kisses down to your breasts. I'd tear off your bra and suck and nibble on your nipples. Swirling my tongue around each one slowly. Then I'd trail kisses down your stomach. Aggravatingly slow I'd pull your pants and underwear down. And kiss your hips. Slowly I'd kiss my way down your thighs. Being able to smell your wetness would drive me crazy. I'd kiss around your clit as you moaned my name loudly. Then I'd plunge my tongue deep inside you and fuck you so hard you'd have trouble walking for the rest of the day._

Amanda stared at her phone. Her heart was racing. She looked up to see Olivia's dark eyes watching her. Amanda could feel the heat between her legs as she typed a reply.

 _God Olivia. Do you know what you're doing to me? I'm so wet baby._

 _You started it Rollins. You know you should really never start something you can't finish._

 _Oh I can finish it. Finn and Carisi are still out interviewing the victim. You know how easy it would be for me to slip into your office, close the shades and walk slowly over to your chair. Put one hand in your hair and put one of my legs between your thighs. I could kiss you deeply, grabbing one of your breasts in my hands and flicking the nipple through your shirt. Then with that same hand I'd reach down and undo your belt buckle and unzip your pants I'd slip two fingers into your drenched underwear and thrust them into you hard. I'd kiss you heatedly as I pumped my fingers faster and faster until you came hard on my hand._

Amanda looked up and watched Olivia's face. The Lieutenant licked her lips. Amanda looked down at her phone and typed another reply.

 _But you're right. We shouldn't be discussing this at work. However I am going to have to go to the bathroom and take care of things because you see Lieutenant if I don't I'm probably going to get fired for my actions._

Amanda stood up, casting one last look at Olivia, whose eyes were pitch black, staring right back at her. She could feel those eyes on her as she exited the squad room. She let her hips sway as she walked; ensuring Olivia got a good view. Entering the bathroom she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. She suddenly heard the door to the bathroom open and close. Once she heard the lock click she looked up. Olivia stood behind her, her back against the door. Their eyes locked in the mirror, both sets of eyes darkening.

"Hi Lieutenant, can I help you with something?" Amanda smirked as she turned around.

"Oh you definitely can Detective." Olivia whispered her voice husky with desire. The brunette walked to the blonde and put her hands on her hips as she kissed her deeply. Amanda pushed the brunette's coat off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her hands eagerly tangled in brown hair as she thrust her tongue into Olivia's mouth. Both women moaned deeply as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Olivia pulled Amanda's shirt off and quickly unclasped her bra. Sucking hard on her breasts, Amanda groaned.

"God Liv please." She moaned.

"Please what?" The brunette asked.

"Fuck me." Amanda growled.

Not needing anymore convincing Olivia undid the blonde's pants and underwear and pulled them down.

"Oh baby you're so wet." Olivia whispered as the scent of Amanda's arousal met her nose.

"Liv please." Amanda begged.

Olivia thrust her mouth into Amanda's heat, her hands squeezing her ass hard.

"On god Liv yes. Don't stop." Amanda moaned. "Fuck Liv I'm gonna. Oh god yesss." Amanda came hard into Olivia's mouth. The brunette grinned as she licked her lips.

"Feel better?" The brunette asked, standing up.

The blonde stared at her through half lidded eyes. "You have no idea." Quickly she undid Olivia's pants and thrust two fingers inside her lover's underwear.

Olivia gasped at the contact. Amanda began to thrust her fingers hard in and out of the older womb's heat until she collapsed against Amanda after an orgasm hit her hard.

"God Amanda" Olivia whispered as Amanda pulled her hand out and licked her fingers.

As the two women got dressed Amanda pulled Olivia close to her and kissed her softly. "You know it's good to know I can get your attention so easily Liv." She smiled softly.

"You always have my attention Amanda. But yes, sexting me is a sure fire way to get it." Cupping the blonde's cheeks she kissed her deeply. "Because you do things to me Detective Rollins. Things no one else can."

Amanda grinned. "You know while I do have fantasies of how I'd fuck you in every part of the squad room." She kissed Olivia softly. "Nothing could compare to the ones I have of fucking you on every surface of my apartment and yours."

Not saying a word the blonde walked to the door, unlocked it and left the bathroom. Leaving a shocked Olivia Benson behind her. This was gonna be a long day. The Lieutenant walked back to her office and saw her phone screen turn on, indicating a text.

 _So, your place or mine tonight?_

Author's Note: Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed! Please RnR!


End file.
